Quill Publishing
Introduction Purchase books from traveling merchants or general store owners or Feather and Quill representatives. Feather and Quill Merchants are found in each of the main cities and carry unique books for that empire (Kaslow, Ilya, and Jale) that cannot be obtained anywhere else. Right click to use the book (start quest) and right click book when quest completed (hand in quest). The entire book can only be done once then book can be sold back to merchant. Each completed book will increase your reputation with the Feather and Quill Society, allowing you to purchase special books. Some books will also reward you with special titles or items. * Quests will be sorted like it is in History, so it will be sorted into the following groups: Kaslow, Ilya, Jale, Elsaland, Blue Bay, Deepfathom and Other. * The list will be very long so if there is a specific item, quest or book name you are looking for, please use CTRL + F. Kaslow * Book: Blue Bay Topography (Blue Bay) * Book: King Odin (Kaslow Plains) * Book: Sprite Legend (Sprite's Forest) * Book: Magic Academy Journal, Issue 32 (Sprite's Forest) * Book: The Wars of Animals (Belcar Plateau) * Book: Giant Shadows on the Highlands (Belcar Plateau) * Book: Goblin Witchery (Plague Forest) * Book: Miraculous Flower (Plague Forest) * Book: Memories of Bern (Plague Forest) * Book: Tales of the Night Sprites (multiple maps) * Book: Plague Forest Travel Guide (Plague Forest) Ilya * Book: A Diary of Hill Food (Shell Hill) * Book: Secret in the Moonlight (Moonlight Forest) * Book: Health Guide (Ancient Forest) * Book: Tattered Diary (Ancient Forest) * Book: Tales of the Black Monsters (Black Swamp) * Book: Science Journal, Issue 42 (Black Swamp) * Book: Ecology of Reef Fishmen (Bone Reef Peninsula) * Book: Old Naval Manual (Bone Reef Peninsula) * Book: Record of the Black Swamp (Black Swamp) Jale * Book: Traveling on the Iron Wheel (Ironwheel Beach) * Book: Under the Rocks (Steam Mine Mountain) * Book: Red Ridge Topography (Red Ridge) * Book: Agriculture Digest, 1st Quarter Edition (Red Ridge) * Book: Suspects on Southern Island (Southern Island) * Book: Tears of the Sea Babe (Southern Island) * Book: Featured Island Dining (Angoya Island) * Book: The Coral Fishmen (Angoya Island) * Book: Honey Bunnies (Steam Mine Mountain) * Book: The Mystery of Angoya (Angoya Island) Elsaland * Book: The Old Ram and the Sea (Knight Valley) * Book: Ranger Boder: The Official Autobiography (Knight Valley) * Book: The Founder of White Spring Village (Eternal Mountains) * Book: In the Village of Springs (Eternal Mountains) * Book: The Abandoned Beauty (Oblivion Border) * Book: Before They Were Famous: Knights Edition (Oblivion Border) * Book: A Day in the Life of Hermit's Village (Winterflake Forest) * Book: The Yetis' Beliefs (Winterflake Forest) * Book: Holy Sword Legend (Ancient Polar Ruins) * Book: Palace Clerk's Notes (Ancient Polar Ruins) * Book: Polar Land Survival (Ancient Polar Ruins) * Book: Encyclopedia of Giant Demons (Auris Bay) * Book: Myth of Magic Beasts (Auris Bay) * Book: Life of the Homeless (Auris Bay) Blue Bay * Book: King of the Pirates (Prism Island Praire) * Book: Twin Lion Mountain (Twin Lion Mountain) * Book: Uncompleted Diary (Twin Lion Mountain) Deepfathom * * * Others * * * Update Log * 10/10/2016 - Kaslow, Ilya, Jale, Blue Bay and Elsaland sections completed. Deepfathom and Others sections will be completed in the next updates! Category:Quests Category:Quill Publishing